


we might not make it to the morning (so go and tell me now)

by orphan_account



Series: Among Us: The Collection [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: And Lime has a VERY OBVIOUS crush on both Red and Pink, Angst, Body Horror, But also, F/M, Fake hurt/comfort, Fluff, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not gonna lie to you, In very very small portions, It gets bad, Multi, Other, Psychological Horror, and Pink has a crush on Red (and also Lime), and very inspired by me, but ALSO ALSO, look there's a lot of being oblivious here, oh my god Red is just an idiot bi, please leave a comment im lonely but also awkward, then it gets a BIT better, then it gets worse, then it just spirals into badness all over again, this fic takes up so much of my brain rn, very very angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Red can’t remember the first day they had on this ship.It had to have been hundreds, maybe thousands of years ago when they first boarded, put into cryo-sleep to pass the time as they looked for new planets that humanity could reside on. But now they’re awake. And trying their best to find new planets, even though the new human world, Polus, already exists.But when he receives a mysterious comm, well.It seems that some of the people on the ship might not make it out alive.
Relationships: Lime/Pink (Among Us), Lime/Red (Among Us), Pink/Red (Among Us), Pink/Red/Lime (Among Us)
Series: Among Us: The Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925080
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	we might not make it to the morning (so go and tell me now)

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY, AMONG US ANGST, NEVER BEFORE SEEN! 
> 
> Yeah, it's Among Us, and yeah, it's Angsty. 
> 
> There'll (hopefully) be weekly updates, that TOTALLY aren't being written when I'm in online class. Either way, this should be fun!
> 
> The title for this fic was inspired from Grandson's song Dirty. Listen to it here in my Among Us playlist on Spotify: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5A8UAinnlXpzQ2NiYgLZo1?si=qVmuWmYiTPiwSlL0AQGNxg
> 
> Come talk to me on my Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/digimontamer56

Red can’t remember the first day they had on this ship.

It had to have been hundreds, maybe thousands of years ago when they first boarded, put into cryo-sleep to pass the time as they looked for new planets that humanity could reside on. But now they’re awake. And trying their best to find new planets, even though the new human world, Polus, already exists. 

Blue yawns at the cafeteria table, his hand over his mouth. “So what’s the scoop on tasks, everyone? How good are we doin?” He leaned back as Pink began to speak, then overbalanced as her chair fell, causing a laugh around the table. Pink, still giggling, spoke again. “Well, I’m done with the wiring in storage! It took longer than I thought it would, surprisingly.” Green looked over with a smile, the hardy backbone of the work team beginning to speak as well. “I got the reactor started again. The AC and the Oxygen should begin to function soon.” 

There was a resounding cheer from the group at that news. “Finally! Can take these masks off sometimes!” Orange cried out. Lime, smiling, held up her datapad. “I got the ship on track for Polus, and we should arrive there within the month.” There was a second round of cheers from the crew, even the normally stoic, silent White letting out a smile. 

After that resoundingly good meeting, the crew filed off to their tasks. Red went off to electrical, eager to get some work done there. All of a sudden, his datapad flashed. He looked at it in confusion, then noticed the ‘CONFIDENTIAL’ seal on the top of the message. He looked at the entrance to electrical, then darted to Coms, where he knew he wouldn’t be disturbed. He looked at the message. 

FROM: Section 4  
ABOUT: Your true task on this ship. 

Red stared at the screen. His true task? What did they mean? He knew of Section 4, of course, he did. They were the most confidential. Supposedly, they did experiments and all that. He kept reading. 

Agent Red,

You may not know us, but you have been recruited to Section 4. On the ship you are currently on, there are traitors. Those accused of deceit and lies against the Innersloth Company to further their own goals. 

Red stopped reading right there. What? The people on this ship were his friends! He knew they’d never do anything like that! 

He kept reading. 

Your true goal here is to eliminate them. Take them out with the tools you are given. We know of your...true form. Use anything you have, and make sure they are all dead. 

Sincerely, Section 4. 

P.S, if you do not take them out here, we have worse ways to eliminate people. Be happy we have given you the opportunity to take them out quickly. 

Red stared at that. They knew of his true form? He had never told anyone…. Being born an Imposter/Human crossbreed was so rare, that anyone who was found to be one, was taken forcefully to labs to be experimented on… He shook the thought off, knowing that he couldn’t think of that. 

The more important part...they were telling him to...kill everyone else here? He swallowed, his mouth feeling dry. He shook his head. But, the letter stayed there. He growled, then downloaded the letter onto his datapad, and deleted the message off of his mail. He’d have to encrypt the files later so that no one could access it. 

He needed to think about this.


End file.
